Night Stalker
by garganta
Summary: This is not a story about Dragonborn or Dragons. Neither will be included. It's AU if you will. But the Dawnguard story will be roughly followed. Main protagonist is OC Lilliana Dupre, a female Vampire that's looking up on all these Vampire attacks.Dark Brotherhood included, but storyline different. r&r. Warning: OC/Serana (f/f),M for violance and blood and adult stuff.


**Alright, I don't even know how long it has been but here is something entirely new.**

**So, this is something I actually wanted to write just for myself but I thought "what the hell, just upload it, nothing wrong with that" and yeah, kinda true. But be warned, this still is something for me because lacks sth I want with Skyrim: a story about a vampire lady who is just that- a vampire lady. No overpowered dragonborn-vampirelord-morph-monster, or werewolf, or just dragonborn. I wanted a story of just a vamp lady with Serana and so I modded the heck out of my Skyrim and it still lacked that sth that just a real readable story can do, so here I am. **

**If you are interested in what mods I use ask in the reviews, Ima post them in the next chapter.**

**And about that: remember, this is sth I actually wanted to write for myself, so chapters will be there when the motivation is there. It can be up tomorrow night or somewhere along the next 5 weeks.**

**And this will be heavily M rated. Violance, blood, gore, maybe even sex. If you are too young for that stuff, don't read, I don't want to get in trouble with your mom.**

**So, read and enjoy! And review! And tell me if you want longer chapters or shorter ones or if its just fine like that.**

* * *

Heads turned when the strange woman entered the Sleeping Giant in Riverwood. She was covered in a hooded cape, her face and clothing hidden. The faces of the guests in the inn wore all the same expression, an expression of distrust and wariness in the wake of a foreigner. She walked towards the bartender of the Inn, her face still not visible.

"Well met, Sir." Her voice was as sweet as honey, a hint of sultriness swinging in it.

"Well met, stranger. Can I bring you something?" The bartender, Orgnar, asked with a slight strain in his voice as he felt his pants tighten with just listening to her voice. _Who was this woman?_

"Thank you, but no. All I want is to ask what has been happening in Skyrim, aside from the civil war that is. It has been long ago, the last time I was here." She practically sighed at him.

Orgnar felt sweat running down his forehead, the eyes of the other guests burning holes through is body, Delphine, the owner of the Inn nowhere in sight to help him out of this situation. "Well," he cleared his dry throat, "there's this Aretino boy, up in Windhelm. There's talk he's calling for the Dark Brotherhood."

"Is that so?" Orgnar could practically hear her smirk. "And what about Vampire attacks? I overheard a discussion or two, about how the number of attacks increased."

"At least not here in Riverwood. We still have the occasional attack here, but most of the attacks seem to happen around Solitude and Morthal." Orgnar wished that she would just leave, his discomfort increasing with every second she remained in the inn.

"I see. Thank you, sir."

"Why you askin' 'bout the leeches, lass? You want to join the Dawnguard or what?" A drunk guest suddenly spoke up.

The woman was glad for her hood as her eyes suddenly widened. But more so for her composure and for her ability to hide any sort of emotions, so her voice would never lay bare what she really felt. "I don't know about any Dawnguard, kind Sir. But I must ask, since I will travel much. Better safe than sorry, don't you think?"

With that she turned to leave but was halted again.

"Isn't it a little late for you to leave, fair lady? It's dangerous outside at this hour, with the wolves and bandits out there." The blonde bard suddenly spoke up, making Orgnar groan inwardly.

The woman turned her head slightly, her voice a mere sigh, entrancing the bard. "Aren't you ever the gentleman? But don't fear for me, I am quite capable of handling myself." And with that she left the inn.

* * *

Lilliana Dupre, Breton, left the inn with a sigh, the smell of sweat and mead leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Her fiery orange eyes still hidden beneath the hood adjusted to the darkness, her stride was now purposeful as she set for Whiterun. That was now the next place she needed to be. She hoped that she could find a bandit hideout on the way there, or some lone and foolish traveler, as she felt her stomach grumble violently. It had been a long time since she last fed.

Lilliana Dupre was now nearly 200 years old. She lost count somewhere along the way, but was pretty sure that her estimation was more or less correct.

She was bitten when she was nineteen, during a job for the Dark Brotherhood in High Rock. It should have been an easy one, find the target, kill the target, leave. But the contact obviously forgot a minor detail: the target was a vampire.

Of course she fled. She fled through High Rock, afraid of what would happen to her, what she would do, of what would be done to her once she turned fully. And when it finally happened, when she finally was a vampire, she felt different. She was hidden in a cave when it happened. Her skin void of any colour, looking white as the snow, her face slightly sunken, the fangs in the corners of her mouth…but when she saw her eyes for the first time was when it fully sunk in: _She was a beast of the night._

She could not age, she would never get sick, she had inhumane strength and speed. And for what price? Family? She never had one. No one would miss her, not even her Brothers and Sisters in the Brotherhood. The sunlight? Her jobs were done in the shadows of the night anyways. She would have to drink blood? Well…you can get used to anything if you try.

And try she did. The first victim of her bloodlust was a guard she encountered as she travelled farther towards Hammerfell. Her first taste of blood was something she would never forget. They way the skin gave way to her fangs, as they cut through the arteries, the warm blood rushing in her mouth, the metallic taste sending fireworks through her senses, she even felt a warmth spreading through her legs. It was simply the most intoxicating and exciting thing she ever felt.

As a Vampire she spent most of her time travelling. She never stayed in one place for too long; especially in times when the Dawnguard were really active throughout Tamriel. It forced her to work with other Vampires and to become active in that 'community'. She preferred working alone. The Dawnguard back then were enemies to be afraid of. They forced Vampires to hide and to be hardly ever seen again. It went so far that they were driven out in some places nearly completely.

When she heard a few weeks ago that the Vampire activity increased in Skyrim she had to investigate. She knew that something big was about to happen. She would try and contact the Dark Brotherhood of Skyrim to have a place to be during her investigations. But first she needed to feed.

And there was a group of Thalmor. Delicious.


End file.
